


Falling for him

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [13]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>first of all thank you, you are truly amazing!! now how about mike falling for ben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for him

**Author's Note:**

> Out of Bens point of [view](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3882454)  
> 

 “Oh no.” Mike thought as he watched a smile spreading over Ben's face. And how, in his chest, his heart bloomed.

“Oh no.” he repeated out loud and Ben looked up, frowning, making that beautiful smile disappear and Mike could hit himself for being the cause.

“What?”

“No- ... Nothing.” 

“Okay.” Ben looked worried, but turned back to his project.

That was the final piece.

* * *

 

He was fucked.

* * *

 

“Mike!”  Ben yelled as he ran over the wet ground, stumbling and smiling as he came closer to Mike.

“What?” He yelled back before Ben came crashing into him, bringing him down onto the wet ground, hugging him.

“You are back, you bloody idiot!” 

“I noticed!” Mike returned and got a hit in his chest for the answer.

 “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ben said, sitting up and getting up even faster after feeling wetness seeping into his trousers.

“Because you would throw me a party or so.” Mike grumbled and followed him before being pulled back into a hug.

“Na. You aren’t worth that much.” Ben laughed and turned around to walk back to where he came from, Mike following shortly.

“You know that’s not true.”

“Yeah.” Ben shrugged, smiling.

His heart fluttered in his chest, spreading warmth over his chest and down to his fingers.

Letting him feel warmth for the first time in ages.

* * *

 

“No, nononono.” Mike muttered as he walked through the work space, ruffling his hair as he watched his computer screen jump from blue to black and back.

“What's up?” Ben asked, coming from the kitchen with a bowl in his grip.

“The whole day, just oopsss, it's gone. All the editing. Gone.” Mike huffed, breathing hard. Suddenly, arms came around his waist, pulling him into a warm hug.

“Hey. How about I make you a cup of hot chocolate and you contact the IT-Services? Maybe something is there that has been saved?” Mike nodded, feeling all his, whatever, drained out of him.

“With marshmallows?”

“With marshmallows.” Ben laughed, squeezing him again before making his way back to the kitchen.

Even if all the day's work just vanished, he still felt light.

And when he had the steaming mug between his fingers and heard Ben yelling at some IT-guy, he felt great.

Another piece lost.

* * *

He was so cute, Mike thought as he watched Ben roll onto his side on the sofa, still in a deep slumber, with his hair wild all over the place and softly flushed cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, lines relaxed all over his face, making him seem so much younger.

So fragile.

Slowly, he reached out and traced the soft red line, left behind by the pillow, on Ben’s cheek, letting his fingertips glide over the warm skin. Ben made a soft noise, pressing his cheek up against his finger and even in his sleep, his lips curved in a soft smile.

He smiled back.

And he lost even more of his heart.

* * *

 

“Ben?” Mike asked, leaning over the table to bring his face inches away from Ben, who turned his head and suddenly, their noses where brushing against each other and Mike could see and probably count the eyelashes framing those beautiful brown eyes.

“What?” Ben raised an eyebrow, a glint now sparkling in his eyes as he didn’t back away. Mike could feel his steady breath washing over his face and he felt his blood rushing to his face.

Bloody hell, he forgot what he wanted to ask him!

“Nothing.” He said it too fast, and backed away and even faster turning around.

“I think your onions are burning!” he laughed as he smelled the soft undertone of burned food in the air.

“That’s called caramelizing!” Ben yelled back and instantly was taking the pot from the stove, groaning about bloody pretty idiots and taking his fucking attention.

“No. It's called burn.”

“Asshole!”  
  
And a bit more was lost.

* * *

 

“I always wonder why you chose us. I mean you could be so famous right now!” Mike said, sitting next to Ben on the counter, while the chef stirred something.

“If I would be famous, would we still be friends? Any of us? Would I still have time to watch movies with you guys? Or be able to live a normal, sometimes stressful live?” Ben mumbled, looking down into the bowl.

“I am lucky to have you guys, okay? I wouldn’t change it for jack shit. And I love every moment we have together.”

Suddenly, it hit him square in the face. He was in love with Ben. Cursing himself mentally, he tried to get his brain to working function again before Ben noticed it. But he wasn’t fast enough.

“What?” Ben asked as he rubbed his face.

“No- ...” he had to clear his throat because Ben looked so cute, all confused. “Nothing, Ben.”  And he walked away, holding himself back to go on a full sprint.

* * *

 

 

He bit his lips, trying to get all his shit together. Today was the day! Or was it? Panic now took place in his fast beating heart and he was actually scared that it would jump out of his chest every second.

“Buggering shit.” He cursed, pressing his hand over his heart and then let his hand slide over one of his nicest shirts.

“You can do this.” He encouraged himself, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Think about how happy you will be once he said yes to the date.”

Nervously, Mike walked around the wall where Ben was, sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand and his phone in the other.

“Ben?”

“Mhhh?”

“Would you go out with me?”

Momentary silence and then.

“Like on a date?”

‘YESYESYES’ his mind screamed but he took a deep breath before answering.

“If you want it to be a date.” He could feel the blood rushing to his face, making him wonder how much redder he could get.

“Okay.”  And Mike laughed, letting himself fall onto the place next to Ben, breathing heavily.

“Thanks to heaven.” He breathed out and looked to Ben who looked adorably at him.

“Na, I think hell was involved.” He returned and they both busted out laughing.

Oh yeah, he was gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike[blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
